California State University Los Angeles proposes to renew and expand its highly successful MARC LTSTAR Program. We propose an integrated and coordinated four-year institutional program that assists talented Cal State LA science students in becoming competent within their science discipline, supports their motivation for a career in research, confident in their abilities, resilient to adversity in the laboratory or in the classroom, and develops their leadership skills. We propose a program composed of two parts: first, a Pre-Trainee experience whose emphasis is enhancing the academic achievements of all Cal State LA Freshmen and Sophomore science students in the participating departments and support their motivation for careers in the sciences, especially in biomedical research. In the second part, the 14 selected Junior and Senior MARC U*STAR Trainees will participate in a focused and rigorous program designed to prepare them for success in PhD study in the biomedical sciences. The program is composed of: 1) a solid science curriculum enhanced by a program of deliberate co- curricular activities, including: 2) participation in structured parallel supplemental instruction to enhance achievement in the student's major, in special workshops, and in courses;3) introduction to research early in the undergraduate career, followed by strong year-round research opportunities at Cal State LA and other institutions;4) careful academic and career advisement;5) networking through the deliberate interaction of the MARC students with science faculty and other successful Cal State LA science students;6) participation in facilitated study groups for enhanced academic achievement in the biomedical sciences;7) participation in a biomedical sciences seminar series. We expect that the number of accomplished minority students motivated to careers in biomedical research will greatly increase. We intend to enrich the American biomedical and behavioral research enterprise by developing and making available to top PhD programs the creativity and intellectual talents of our most outstanding motivated undergraduates. We expect our students to establish careers as independent investigators and assume leadership positions in American science.